


S&J

by sexyblackwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyblackwolf/pseuds/sexyblackwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>espero que haya salido bien , comenten y dejen kudos si quieren que lo siga!</p></blockquote>





	1. peleas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero que haya salido bien , comenten y dejen kudos si quieren que lo siga!

Scott estaba muy mal desde que allison se fue con su padre , no salía , comia muy poco , estaba alejado de todos sus amigos hasta de stiles y eso ya es decir mucho por que era su mejor amigo , hasta que un dia Scott no fue al instituto y stiles se preocupo y mil ideas pasaron por su cabeza por lo impulsivo que era el moreno que decidió ir a su casa para asegurarse que no hubiera cometido una estupidez   
\- Buenas tardes señora mcall , esta Scott?- preguntaba el chico entrando a la casa de su amigo   
\- Si stiles , pasa aunque no creo que quiera ver a nadie , sigue mal por lo de allison que ayer llego con olor a alcohol a la casa y se encerro en su habitación y no ha salido , espero que al escuchar tu voz se anime un poco – ahí es cuando la mama de Scott se quiebra y rompe a llorar – por que le hizo esto , es como si con ella se hubiera llevado toda su felicidad stiles – el chico le pasaba su brazo , por los hombros en señal de apoyo y le decía  
\- Si lo se , yo también pienso lo mismo , pero esperemos que se mejore y que vuelva a ser el Scott de antes   
\- Si eso espero – decía la señora limpiándose con las mangas del sueter los rastros de las lagrimas derramadas  
\- Ire a verlo – dijo el chico y empezó a subir las escaleras hasta la habitación de su amigo al llegar a la puerta toco varias veces hasta que logro una respuesta del chico   
\- Mama no molestes!- dijo con voz cansada  
\- Scott soy stiles , por favor abre – decía el chico junto a la puerta  
\- Vete no quiero ver a nadie – dijo en tono cansado   
\- Scott , me preocupas , estas bien –  
\- Que parte de no quiero ver a nadie no entendiste , eh stiles , pensé que tu eras el inteligente – escupía enojado   
\- Haber Scott que te pasa – decía stiles entrando a la fuerza a su habitación admirando el panorama dentro de ella , todo por sin ningún lado y 2 botellas de jack Daniel`s en el piso y el chico acostado con la sabana cubriéndolo todo-  
\- Que , que me pasa stiles , por dios ya sabes por que estoy asi , es por ella – decía cansado Scott  
\- Si , se que es por ella pero donde esta el Scott de antes el que era buen hijo el que era buen amigo el que era feliz – decía stiles mientras se sentaba en la cama   
\- Se fue con ella – termino diciendo amargamente   
\- Scott , no digas eso tu mama esta muy preocupada por ti , todos estamos preocupados por ti -le decía stiles   
\- Ahora resulta que todos están preocupados por mi eh , yo también estaba preocupado por ti cuando tu decias que no te prestaba atención por estar con allison , pero mira ahora tu estas con derek y haces lo mismo , los días que mas te he necesitado como amigo donde estas ahh ya se con Derek y su nueva relación , que guardado te lo tenias eh – terminaba diciendo y sentándose en la cama   
\- Scott no hago lo mismo , solo que tu cada vez que nos intentamos acercar a ti nos alejas o simplemente te vas , sabes que hoy fue el ultimo dia del instituto y todos estábamos preocupados por que no fuiste isaac yo hasta derek lo estaba , hablando de ellos no sabían si venir a despedirse por que , por tu maldito papel de novio dejado –  
\- Pues que bien , que no vinieron mejor para mi , me evito caras de preocupación fingida y por que a despedirse?-  
\- Por que Isaac y yo nos iremos con cora y Derek unos días a pasar vacaciones y sabes que me dijo Derek que te invitara a venir –  
\- Vaya , vaya Derek dijo eso , que le estas dando para que lo digo o mas bien dicho , que le estas haciendo para que lo diga – decía levantándose de la cama y volviéndose hacia stiles con un toque de lujuria en su tono de voz  
\- Sabes que mejor me voy , no quiero acabar mal contigo y dejemos de ser amigos- decía stiles  
\- Mejor hubieras pensado eso antes de venir , te hubieras ahorrado esa saliva que estas gastando y la verdad estoy mejor solo que rodeado de un monton de idiotas – decía Scott en tono altanero  
\- Eres un ….. – stiles se le lanzaba a los golpes pero Scott lo detenia con un brazo y le lanzo una mirada con los ojos rojos de alpha  
\- Mejor vete stiles si no quieres salir lastimado – y lo empujaba hacia la puerta de la habitación  
\- Tienes razón fue un error haber venido , y este paso te quedaras sin amigos si no es que ya lo estas - y cerraba de golpe la puerta y se iba a paso rápido bajando las escaleras y limpiándose las lagrimas que le habían salido hasta que llego junto a Derek quien lo estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos y de inmediato corrió hacia el para un abrazo  
\- Tranquilo , estas bien – preguntaba Derek   
\- Si , estoy bien pero , no es el mismo Derek , no lo es – decía volviéndolo a abrazar  
\- Lo se , lo escuche todo ,vamos súbete creo que necesitas una malteada – decía Derek acariciando la nuca del chico y besándolo en la boca  
\- Esta bien – decía   
\- Ok – Derek le abria la puerta del copiloto de su camioneta y después el entraba y se marchaban  
En la casa se quedaba un Scott todavía mas deprimido por lo que había estado a punto de hacer a stiles su mejor amigo ……

Jackson...  
\- Lydia por favor necesitamos hablar – decía el chico suplicante  
\- Jackson por decima vez te digo que tu y yo no necesitamos hablar, desde que te fuiste a Londres me propuse olvidarte y lo logre no se para que quieres hablar conmigo – decía ella cortando al chico  
\- Pues de eso quiero hablar contigo , cuando estaba aya me di cuenta que te amaba , que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida aparte de mis padres adoptivos y que - lydia interrumpía al chico  
\- Y tenia que pasar todo eso para que te dieras cuenta de que me amabas , es enserio , sabes que esta conversación no tiene sentido ahora estoy con aiden y el me hace muy feliz , adiós Jackson – terminaba de decir lydia subiéndose a su auto, dejando al chico en medio del estacionamiento del instituto con la palabra en la boca de pronto escuchaba la voz de su mejor amigo   
\- Hey danni – decía alcanzándolo a unos pasos de su carro  
\- Hey Jackson volviste – y lo abrazaba   
\- Si ayer volvi solo que llegue muy cansado y no le avise a nadie , necesito hablar contigo- danni lo interrumpía   
\- Lo siento jack, pero ahora no puedo estoy ocupado- decía el hawaiano  
\- Pero que, si estas solo¡….- llegaba ethan   
\- Hola amor , listo para irnos- decía el gemelo  
\- Ahh ya veo – decía Jackson  
\- El es mi amigo Jackson , del que te conte ethan – el gemelo le daba la mano y en el momento justo que Jackson toco la mano fijo la mirada en los ojos del gemelo y los vio rojos   
\- Hablamos luego dan – decía Jackson y lo dejaba marcharse para luego meterse a su porsche y hablar solo – no puedo creerlo danni con un alfa , que les pasa a todos por aquí – encendia su auto y se marcho hacia su casa


	2. nuevos amigos

Cap.2 nuevos amigos

Danni , ethan y Jackson pasando una tarde en la casa de el hawaiano , viendo películas y comiendo palomitas, Jackson tenia una duda en todo lo que lleva en su estancia en beacon hills no ha visto a Derek ni a Isaac y a los testículos derecho e izquierdo Scott y stiles

\- Oye dan desde que regrese a beacon hills no he visto a Derek ni a Isaac tampoco a los testículos derecho e izquiero mc all , stilinski , tu sabes que fue de ellos?- preguntaba el rubio  
\- Pues después de todas esas cosas extrañas de los alphas que atacaron beacon hills – a ethan se le atoraba una palomita que lo hacia toser – que pasa amor estas bien – el lobo asentía con un movimiento de cabeza y continuaba explicando – descubrimos que Derek tenia una hermana menor que ahora es pareja de Isaac y paso lo que muchos ya sabían que iba a pasar – interrumpía para tomar un sorbo de refresco  
\- Que paso ?- preguntaba Jackson  
\- Pues que mas Derek y stiles admitieron que sentían algo el uno por el otro y toda esa tensión sexual que se veía cuando peleaban termino ahora son pareja y no los has visto por que los cuatro se fueron de viaje – hizo pausa y tomo otro sorbo de refresco-  
\- Y mcall?- pregunto el rubio  
\- Pues después de que termino lo de los alfas allison se fue con su padre a francia y Scott no lo tomo muy bien , se alejo de todos en el instituto , me dijo stiles que no come bien y que no quiere ver a nadie , esta muy mal pareciera que allison se llevo al antiguo Scott por que ahora el chico esta muerto en vida – terminaba de decir el moreno , mientras el rubio daba un salto para ponerse de pie  
\- Dan me tengo que ir , luego seguimos con la sesión de películas- decía Jackson recogiendo sus cosas  
\- Pero apenas íbamos a poner una de lacrosse- decía en tono suplicante  
\- Luego la veo , nos vemos chicos – salía del cuarto hacia su porsche rumbo a la casa de mcall  
Estacionándose enfrente de la casa del chico , no sabia por que lo hacia solo sentía una especie de corazonada , o algo por el estilo esperando a que el entendiera como se sentía , bajo de su auto y se encanmino por el camino de cemento del jardín y toco a la puerta   
\- En un momento , abro – gritaba desde adentro melissa , el chico esperaba un momento mas y se abria la puerta  
\- Buenas tardes – decía el chico con voz gentil  
\- Tu- lo único que decía mellisa  
\- Yo- dijo el chico   
\- Adelante , que no se suponía que estabas en Londres?- preguntaba melissa   
\- Hace unos días regrese, por que me di cuenta que en realidad amaba a lydia pero cuando llegue supe que ahora esta con alguien mas – el chico se sorprendia de lo rápido que se había abierto con melissa  
\- Oh , ya veo y que haces por aquí?- decía la mama mcall  
\- Stiles me pidió de favor que pasara para ver como esta Scott , es que cuando se fue se quedo muy preocupado por el – inventando rápidamente   
\- Esta bien , pues sigue igual no quiere ver a nadie y apenas come – interrumpía a la señora  
\- Puedo pasar a verlo – pregunto el chico   
\- Si , si claro haber si te deja entrar- decía con voz apagada , su cuarto es el ultimo del corredor y gracias por venir-  
el chico subia las escaleras , avanzando por el corredor hasta llegar a la ultima puerta , y sabiendo como era mcall no le abriría y menos a el , asi que entro por su propia cuenta , de inmediato no lo vio en su cama pero escucho ruido en el baño y mientras salía se puso a observar las fotos de el , al sentarse en la cama de pronto no sabia por que su aroma era tan adictivo , pero la voz de Scott interrumpió suspensamientos  
\- Mama , te dije que no tenia hambre – decía saliendo del baño , solo con una toalla amarrada a la cintura dejando ver que acababa de salir de la regadera , el rubio solo hizo un ruido y solo pronuncio   
\- Hola – decía el rubio  
\- Tu , que haces aquí- decía de mala manera  
\- Pues vine a verte – decía con voz simple  
\- Hahah pues ya me viste ahora vete que quiero estar solo- decía Scott desatando su toalla de la cintura quedándose desnudo frente al chico y buscando un bóxer para ponerse  
\- Aparte quiero hablar contigo – decía ocultando su sonrojo al ver a Scott sin nada y después poniéndose solo un bóxer y una playera  
\- Pues es lo que estas haciendo hablar conmigo , aparte ya te di un espectáculo visual o no – decía Scott con un tono arrogante y mirando de manera pervertida a Jackson  
\- Que actitud mcall!- decía fuerte Jackson  
\- Pues si hubieras pasado por lo que pase tu también estuvieras asi y aunque te diga no lo entenderas– decía fuerte Scott  
\- Es por ella , es por allison que estas asi – decía tranquilo Jackson  
\- Si – le respondia con vos apagada  
\- Y crees que no te voy a entender , estando en Londres me di cuenta que en realidad amaba a lydia y si piensas que cuando lo supe no quise regresar no es cierto , desde que lo supe quise regresar pero mis padres querían que acabara la escuela cuando lo hice de inmediato tome un avión y regrese y cuando llego veo que ella ya esta con alguien mas , tal vez no sea lo mismo que a ti te esta pasando pero es casi igual lo que sentimos , como si ya no importara nada – decía el chico rubio, mientras se acercaba Scott y le ponía una mano en la frente  
\- Quien eres y que hiciste con Jackson – decía sentándose a su lado- creo que si me comprendes , es exacto lo que yo siento y al ver a todos con sus parejas mas quiero dejar todo – terminaba de decir Scott  
\- Gracioso mcall , pues si asi me sentí cuando vi a danni con ethan , como se veian juntos lo felices que estaban – decía el chico rubio recostándose en la cama del otro  
\- Aunque ya nada importa- decía con voz triste Scott y recostadose a su lado   
\- Y si sigues con esa actitud , no lograras superar esto, por que mejor no hacemos cosas divertidas como jugar lacrosse o video juegos- decía el rubio  
\- Sigo pensando que eres un alien , Jackson jamás se comportaría asi y menos conmigo- decía Scott sonriendo un poco   
\- Tal vez lo que he pasado me ha cambiado , y ahora veo las cosas de forma diferente ,entonces que dices amigos mcall?- preguntaba Jackson  
\- Esta bien , amigos!- decía Scott  
\- Y esto es por lo de alien – Jackson le hacia cosquillas Scott y el reia como loco  
Desde la planta baja la mama de Scott escuchaba sus risas y soltaba una lagrima de alivio ….


	3. por eso te quiero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tres dias en mi cabeza , espero que les guste , gracias por leerlo y dejen comentarios y kudos si les gusto

Llevaron varias semanas haciendo lo mismo , se reunían en la casa de Scott se la pasaban viendo películas , riendo pedían comida rápida , a veces se quedaban dormidos en la cama de Scott , cuando su madre entraba a la habitación lo veía normal por que casi era lo mismo que hacia con stiles , en las mañanas salían a hacer ejercicio por el bosque , hasta que un día ...  
\- scott , danni me invito a su fiesta de cumpleaños que dices vamos - decía Jackson sentándose junto a el en la cama   
\- no se , todavía no estoy seguro - decía dudando el moreno  
\- peró , yo quiero ir me insistio mucho y además quiere que te lleve , que dices vamos ?-  
\- esta bien vamos - término de decir con una sonrisa   
\- oh que bien , solo hasta que tu quieras estar ahí - dijo el rubio  
Después de eso se pusieron a ver una buena película ..

El día de la fiesta...  
El moreno salía de la ducha , su madre llegaba a dejar ropa limpia a su cuarto   
\- saldrás ? - preguntaba su mama  
\- si mama , Jackson y yo iremos a una fiesta en la casa de danny -   
\- que bien , recuerda que no debes de llegar muy tarde y que tendré el turno de la noche y no tomes - decía la señora   
\- todo claro mama , ahora deja cambiarme por que ya casi llega Jackson - decía apurando a su mama  
\- esta bien , te amo adiós me voy a trabajar - y le daba un beso en la mejilla y salía de su cuarto   
Se cambiaba rápidamente y de pronto se escuchaba el claxon del porsche y bajaba casi corriendo por las escaleras , y su mama le llama   
\- scott tus llaves - su madre las aventaba , claro con sus reflejos de hombre lobo el chico las atrapaba en el aire , y decía   
\- adiós mama- y se subia al deportivo junto a Jackson   
Ya en la fiesta , se encontraba con Lydia y Aisén que lo felicitaban por lo bien que se veía ,Scott se divertia como nunca tomo varios chupitos de tequila y varias cervezas , al punto de ponerse a bailar al centro de todos   
\- Scott estas bien- preguntaba Jackson jalandolo hacia un lugar apartado  
\- si , solo que no me acordaba como era una fiesta , gracias por traerme pero siento que me esta dando vueltas todo- decía el moreno  
\- pues como no te va a dar vueltas todo si todo lo que has tomado , estas bailando haha , quieres que te lleve a tu casa - decía el rubio  
\- creo que si , es mejor antes de perder la poca dignidad que me queda haciendo otro ridiculo- decía Scott recargandose en el hombro del chico que lo ayudaba a estar de pie 

El camino a la casa del otro fue muy silencio , por que scott dormitaba todo el tiempo , al llegar a la casa después de agradecerle a Jackson por lo de la fiesta y el viaje , abrió la puerta y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio si no es por que llego Jackson y lo detuvo quedando muy cerca uno del otro  
\- tienes los ojos bonitos- decía scott ya había recuperado un poco mas sus sentidos  
\- gracias - decía sonrojado Jackson , quien no se esperaba , bueno lo había soñado pero no esperaba que Scott lo hiciera , el moreno acorto la distancia entre ellos y se besaron al principio fue torpemente pero luego fue como si dos planetas chocaran un derroche de energía , entre beso y beso recuperaban el aire y soltaban gemidos , por que scott había colado sus manos debajo de la camisa del rubio tocandolo haciendo que gimiera lastimosamente , hasta que rompió el silencio scott   
\- por que no vamos adentro , le dijo scott cerca del oído se voltearon y recorrieron juntos el sendero de cemento hasta el pórtico al estar abriendo con las llaves Jackson se pego a el dejando que sintiera en su culo su firme erección lo que hizo soltar a los dos un gemido ahogado , después el rubio se puso muy cerca de la oreja de Mcall y empezó a darle suaves mordidas en su lóbulo , y depositando pequeños besos en la parte baja de la nuca ,el rubio termino de abrazarlo y metió sus manos debajo de la camiseta del otro y empezó a tocarlo y a excitarlo mas pellizcando sus pezones provocando que dijera su nombre entrecortadamente , cuando logro abrir la puerta se volteo para quedar de frente y se volvieron a besar desenfrenadamente , jackson solo empujo la puerta y continuaron avanzando hacia la habitacion del moreno , en los ulimos escalones de la parte superior de la escalera el rubio se deshizo de la playera del otro y atacó su cuello con besos y pequeñas mordidas ,continuo el moreno haciendo lo mismo con el torso ya desnudo del rubio y por su color de piel se notaban mas esos excitados puntos rosas que eran sus pezones como si estuvieran a punto de explotar de lo duros que estaban , poco a poco avanzaban a la habitación los dos ya sin sus pares de zapatos y una de las manos del rubio sorprendió al otro viajando hasta su ya abultado paquete masajeandolo , tomo la pretina del pantalón y la desabrochó después hizo lo mismo con la cremallera en la entrada del cuarto fue donde dejó los pantalones del moreno y de inmediato entraron Jackson aventando la puerta para cerrarla para después ir directo a donde ya estaba acostado Scott solo con unos diminutos y muy pegados boxers que dejaban notar la gran ereccion que tenia , cuando estuvo frente a el termino de desvestirse quedando solo en bóxer y se lanzo encima del otro chico quitando todo lo que les estorbaba a su paso , se besaban pegaban sus pechos sus erecciones hacia que soltaran gemidos Scott metía sus manos en el bóxer del rubio para apretar sus bien redondeadas nalgas y hace que el chico vibrara , una mano del rubio viajo desde su cuello pasando por el pecho pellizcando un exicitado pezón ,llegando al abdomen marcado y bajando hasta llegar al elástico del bóxer el cual abría y se colaba para tocar esa impaciwnte muestra de virilidad cuando por fin bajo del todo el bóxer tomo el miembro en sus manos y lo empezó a masturbar mientras que su boca iba bajando lentamente dando pequeños mordiscos a su pecho y abdomen ya estaba cerca del miembro le dio una ultima sacudida que logró ponerlo mas duro y lo llevo a su boca , y solo scott pudo decir   
\- jacks.....-   
Mientras se retorcia de la excitación que le provocaba , sus manos agarraban con fuerza las sabanas de la cama las quito y las poso sobre la nuca del otro y lo ayudo con los movimientos de arriba abajo ,y volvió a romper el silencio  
-jackson no se que hacer - decía entrecortadamente el moreno  
\- no te preocupes primero lo hare yo y luego tu lo haces esta bien – decía el rubio volviéndolo a besar , no se dio cuenta que habían cambiado de posiciones ahora el estaba abajo y Scott estaba repartiendo pequeñas mordidas y besos por todo su pecho y abdomen haciendo un camino hacia su ya duro miembro, tan pronto como se deshizo del bóxer empezó su tarea de chupar el ya duro pene del rubio quien al momento que sintió su boca recorrerlo sintió un pequeño orgasmo que hizo que gimiera muy alto , hizo lo mismo lo tomo de la nuca y enredo sus manos en el pelo y acelero los movimientos , cuando por fin supo que era hora de pasar al siguiente nivel , levanto la cabeza del chico hasta la quedar frente a el y besarlo para quedar otra encima de el y se volvieron a besar , Jackson levanto su mano y pidio a Scott que escupiera en ella bajo hasta llegar a su entrada , inmediatamente al sentir lo mojado de la saliva dio un respingo y se arqueo un poco para después sentir como entraba y salía el dedo de Jackson provocando que su pulso se acelerara mas y mas ya con el tercer dedo dentro de el Scott volvió a hablar   
\- hazlo ya - decía agitadamente y claramente sonrojado ,y movia su brazo hasta la cajonera de al lado de su cama y sacaba la caja de condones y un lubricante regalo de stiles para sus noches de soledad ,se los daba al rubio se ponía el condon y lo lubricaba abundantemente , el resto que quedo en sus manos lo unto en la entrada del chico y lo volvia a preparar ,se acerco a su boca y le dijo  
\- lo hare lentamente – y empezó a meterlo poco a poco ,Scott empezaba a gemir poco a poco y decía  
\- oh Jackson , hazlo ya – le ordeno   
\- esta bien – y de una estocada metió todo su miembro en el , y acelero el paso mientras lo besaba , los chicos decían sus nombres agitadamente y volvió a decir el rubio – es tu turno – sintiendo la erección pegada a su abdomen , cambiaban de posición   
\- estas seguro?- preguntaba el moreno , y el rubio contestaba – si , ahora mas que nunca estoy seguro de tenerte en mi – y lo jalaba hacia el y besaba otra ves mientras que alcanzaba la caja de condones sacaba uno y se lo ponía , mientras que el moreno ponía un poco de lubricante en su mano   
\- no necesitas prepararme mucho – decía el rubio sintiendo los dedos de Scott en su entrada dilatándolo – hazlo ya – ordenaba el rubio  
Scott metió su miembro y rápidamente encontraron el ritmo del vaivén por lo que las estocadas fueron mas rapidas fuertes y certeras , Jackson mientras era penetrado por Scott se masturbaba y llegando al borde del orgasmo el moreno tomo el pene del rubio y empezó a masturbarlo haciendo que se corriera llenando su abdomen y pecho del liquido caliente , el rubio apretó mas su culo haciendo que el moreno llegara al borde el orgasmo , saco su miembro del chico y empezó a masturbarse , el rubio con sus manos pellizcaba los pezones del chico para aumentar el grado de excitación , el moreno respiraba mas agitado su mano no paraba hasta que dio un grito ahogado al momento de correrse encima del rubio quien de inmediato al sentir el liquido sobre el le dijo – oh si ,Scott- y lo jalo para besarlo y dejar pequeñas marcas en su cuello   
-esto fue increíble – decía Scott separándose del beso y cayendo aun lado de el en la cama   
\- lo se , Scott estoy tan cansado , como para irme a mi casa- decía el rubio , sudoroso y lleno de semen en su abdomen  
-yo también lo estoy ,- y le daba un suave beso en la mejilla- buenas noches – decía Scott acurrucándose a su lado  
\- mmmmhn – lo único que alcanzo a escuchar de respuesta del rubio , quien ya estaba profundamente dormido

A la mañana siguiente…   
La señora mcall había llegado de turno nocturno del hospital , bajo del sedan con lentes obscuros por las ojeras de no dormir , avanzo por el sendero de cemento al llegar al pórtico y al meter su llave en la puerta de la casa , esta se abrió sola y pensó “ Scott dejaste no cerraste la puerta ,te regañare “ al entrar llamo al chico   
\- Scott ya estoy aquí – al no tener respuesta subió por las escaleras hacia su habitación , avanzo y en los últimos escalones de la parte superior encontró una playera y después un zapato luego una camisa , otros dos zapatos y cuando llego a la puerta que estaba entrecerrada solo por un pantalón que quedo ahí impidiendo que cerrara completamente abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación que lucia como si un huracán hubiera pasado por ahí poco a poco se acerco a la cama que en ella solo se distinguían dos bultos cubiertos por una simple sabana blanca , al llegar lo mas cerca de la cama , vio que eran su hijo quien abrazaba por detrás a su nuevo mejor amigo Jackson , al sorprenderse por la escena dio un paso hacia atrás y escucho un crujido como ua envoltura y de inmediato bajo la mirada vio la envoltura de un condon y puso el grito en el cielo  
\- chicooos! , chicos , CHICOS!- Les gritaba  
Los adolecentes saltaron del susto por el grito y el primero en hablar fue su hijo  
– mama que haces aquí – decía cubriéndose con la colcha  
\- Los dos en 5 minutos en la sala – decía encaminándose hacia afuera del cuarto  
\- Mierda estoy perdido – decía Scott poniéndose el bóxer de Jackson  
\- Scott que vamos a hacer o bueno que le vamos a decir – preguntaba nervioso el rubio y poniéndose el bóxer y camiseta de Scott con abdomen todavia algo duro por el semen seco  
\- No lo se! – gritaba agarrando un short y camiseta limpios – ya se me ocurrirá algo, ten ponte esto – le aventaba unos shorts a Jackson- no pensaras bajar en bóxer   
\- No , Scott tengo miedo – replicaba el rubio  
\- Tu solo sígueme la corriente- decía Scott saliendo del cuarto junto a Jackson y bajando hasta el comedor  
Ya en el comedor se encontraba la mama mcall bebiendo una taza de café esperando a los chicos  
\- Mama ya estamos aquí – decía Scott con voz nerviosa  
\- Y bien hablen , que fue lo que vi en tu habitación , no se suponía que solo iban a una fiesta y tal parece que hicieron su propia fiesta sexual aquí en la casa , eh , estoy esperando hablen - terminaba de decir   
\- Emm , pues – empezaba a decir el rubio que no tenia idea que responderle  
\- Bueno mama es que Jackson es mi novio – decía Scott   
\- Lo es ?-  
\- Lo soy ?- y Scott le daba un pellizco en la pierna de bajo de la mesa – ahh si si somos novios – terminaba de decir el rubio  
\- Y lo de la fiesta pues no hubo tal , solo fue un plan para salir a festejar nuestro aniversario y después tu viste lo que paso- decía tomando la mano de Jackson que descanzaba en la mesa y entelazando sus dedos , para los dos ese movimiento fue mágico se sintieron que podían confiar completamente entre ellos  
\- Y por que no me habían dicho nada de su relación , estoy muy feliz por ustedes chicos-  
\- Si es que al ver como ha cambiado y que no es el Jackson de antes , ahora es todo , dulce y se preocupa por mi , y me eso me gusta por eso lo quiero – Scott decía eso viéndolo a los ojos sin soltar el agarre  
\- Y a mi scott después de todo lo que ha pasado me gusta verlo sonreir de nuevo y que mejor si esa sonrisa es por mi , me gusta todo de el y por eso lo quiero- decía igual viéndolo a los ojos y apretando mas el agarre  
\- Oh chicos , párense déjenme abrazarlos y felicitarlos se ven tan bien juntos – decía su mama secándose una lagrima y parándose a abrazar a los chicos   
\- Entonces mama no hay problema , con que sea un chico , también por eso no habíamos dicho nada – decía scott de la mano de Jackson  
\- No , no hay problema , mientras los dos se quieran , no importa con quien estes , sea hombre o mujer, asi que ahora vayan asearse por que pronto comeremos   
Los chicos subían rápido hasta la habitación   
\- Que gran idea Scott – decía Jackson abrazandolo  
\- Gracias , pero no es una idea , es lo que quiero , quiero que seas mi novio y cuando hable lo dije sinceramente y tu quieres?  
\- Que si quiero que seamos novios- Jackson se separaba de el y ponía su cara seria y decía – pensé que ya con lo que le habíamos dicho había quedado claro que si , si quiero ser tu novio – y volvia a abrazarlo y a besarlo   
\- Te quiero- decía Scott al tomar aire de nuevo  
\- Yo también – decía el rubio – pero tengo demasiada hambre , vamos a lavarnos y a comer ya , te amo Scott – terminaba de decir el rubio encaminándose hacia el baño dejando a Scott con una sonrisa que hace mucho no tenia .


End file.
